The One With The First Date
by That70sWriter
Summary: (I screwed up on my original posting of the story so I had to remove it and put it back up for it to work.) Jackie and Eric go on their first date, it may not be an original idea, but it was fun to write.


Jackie stared at Eric, her eyes trying to read his expression. It was nervous and awkward, but of course, that was usually how it looked. He sighed, putting down his cards, "I fold." She laughed, gladly taking his money. "How come I suck at cards?" he whined, they were taking a break from studying, and they decided to play some poker. She was winning. He had no idea how she got that good. But she was good. "Eric, if you want we can stop, and go out for a drink at the bar. You know, the shady one down the street?" He shrugged, not comfortable with the idea of drunken guys hitting on her like last time.

It had been over a year and a half since he and Jackie had become roommates, and it was working really well surprisingly. He helped her study, and her grades shot through the roof, and she helped him get over Donna. Truthfully, they actually began to rely on each other more than they would like to admit. She looked forward to spending her evenings studying or hanging out with him, and he could honestly say that he was developing a crush on the girl. He was one of the biggest favorites for high school students where he taught history, and of course it was her last year of college. Soon, she would be teaching English at the same highschool as Eric. Neither of them would ever say it out loud, but they were excited.

She pouted towards him, her eyes shining, it had been four years and seven months since she last saw one Steven Hyde, and she had her sights set on Eric Forman. Crazy? Yes. Strange? Yes. Did it make her happy? Definitely. "Please, just a few drinks?" she asked, raising her eyebrows upwards, accentuating her puppy dog face. He sighed, defeated by the lovely girl. "Fine, just a few drinks... only if you watch Star Wars with me tomorrow night." She stopped, and looked contemplative. She rolled her eyes finally, "Fine, I actually like those stupid movies God help me."

He laughed, recalling how she told Kelso how much she vehemently hated those movies long ago. "I think I've rubbed off on you," he muttered, pushing a piece of her hair from her face. Jackie paused, staring at him, she loved it when he touched her hair like that. Neither Michael nor Steven had ever been that gentle towards her. She blushed, getting up finally. "I'm gonna go get some shoes," she looked at her attire, and frowned, "And a different outfit." He sighed over exaggeratedly, "Looks like we'll be here for another hour then!" She giggled, whacking him on the head as she skipped into her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They entered the bar, Jackie was looking stunning, like always, her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her lips were a peach color, her cheeks were rouge, and her eyes were smoky and seductive. She did all that in five minutes? Weird, her outfit was a pair of tight jeans, and an off the shoulder sweatshirt for the University of Chicago. She looked hot, even when she was relaxed, Eric couldn't deny that. The two seated themselves at the bar, he ordered a beer, and she ordered an 'apple-tini,' he still couldn't get over the fact that she was so dainty. The two began drinking, and of course, as most drunks get, they started reminiscing.

Surprisingly, it was not about their lives in the basement, in fact, it was about each other, and the things they had done as friends in the past year. Like going to a roller disco together, him as 'Rainbow' again, and she being the female counterpart of him. Their insane weekend at a casino, where they lost their months rent, and then Jackie won it all back later that night. Things like mishaps at the household of the Kelsos. The time the bottle-rocket they shot off caught Jackie's dress on fire, and the time they went to spy on the gang on a summer day of sheer boredom. Laughing, and sometimes almost crying, the two leaned onto each other.

"Eric, I'm glad we're friends," she slurred, happy to be with him. He smiled at her, "No more drinks for the cheerleader!" he yelled out, not caring that people were staring. She giggled, "Let's get home Eric," she whispered. The two got up, and stumbled home. They went into their apartment and collapsed onto the couch, and continued reminiscing. He put a finger over her lips in the midst of her recalling a recent fling with a guy from college. "_Shhhhh_," he said loudly, his eyes hazy. "What?" she asked, giggling again, "I don't like hearing you talk about your boyfriends!" he replied, in a slightly baby-ish voice.

She giggled once more. Jackie was a very giggly drunk. "Why not?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. He grinned, "Because I like you, but _shh_, it's a secret!" he said, laughing, and falling back onto the couch. She laughed with him, and she intertwined her fingers with his. "Don't tell anyone this, but I like you too," Jackie replied, leaning on his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise. "You do?" he asked, his eyes wide like quarters. She nodded sloppily. And he smiled shyly. "Well good," he added. But before he could say anything more, she ran from the room, and threw up. As she did that... Eric passed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he awoke the next morning, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs, and, he sniffed again, belgian waffles. He sat up, and looked over into their kitchen, and saw Jackie at the stove, she may not be an excellent cook, but being on her own for four years taught her some things about one meal and one meal only. Breakfast. She was _eggcellent _at cooking. Eric stopped himself, that was a great pun! He had to write that down later. Anyways, he got up, and walked over to the kitchen, sitting at the counter. "What's the special occasion?" he asked, knowing she only made belgian waffles when she had good news.

She smiled slyly at him, and he recalled their conversation from last night. "So, does this uh mean, that we're going to... give us a try?" he asked hopefully, grinning. She nodded, a blush gracing her features. "Bitchin'!" he yelled, fist pumping as she handed him his plate. She kissed his cheek and set down her own breakfast, and the two began eating. "So, where do you wanna go on our first date?" he asked, nudging her playfully. She smiled, "I have a place in mind, it's really low key, and I'm sure you'll like it." He nodded, interested in her idea, "So where is it? What food does it serve?" he asked. She smiled even wider, trying to conceal her excitement in her excellent idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She took Eric from the Vista Cruiser and pulled him into a large building filled with chatter. "Look, Jackie, I know now that you've been plotting my death from the day that we met and now you're finally killing me... that's why you've blindfolded me! You fiend!" he yelled jokingly, trying to peek. She covered his eyes, and took him to the corner of the room. "Take off your blindfold." She said, her excitement in his reaction barely concealed. This was her best idea yet, and because of her newfound interest with sci-fi, God help her, she was actually interested too. He opened his eyes and gasped with excitement. "YOU TOOK ME TO A STAR WARS CONVENTION!" he screamed like a child. When he turned to thank her, he gasped again, she was in the Princess Leia Bikini, and in her hand on a hanger? A Luke Skywalker uniform. "You are the best date ever!" he exclaimed.

She smiled, "I'm finally a princess!" she gushed, and he looked to her, his eyes softening. "You were always one," he whispered, just as he pulled her in for their first kiss.


End file.
